


筑巢

by Erla



Category: Auto World, 凹凸世界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erla/pseuds/Erla
Summary: 传统ao，雷狮抑制剂用太多效用不高私设我流，大量ooc，又黄又下流语言出没
Relationships: Anmiciu&leishi
Kudos: 44





	筑巢

雷狮关紧了家门后往卧室走的步子都是软的，虚汗出了一身，扶着墙跌跌撞撞的走回了卧室趴在床上就再也不忍耐自己逐渐变得粗重的呼吸。他抖着手用最后的理智给安迷修发了条短信让他赶紧回家，随即手机就被他无意识扔到了地上，接收不到之后的所有电话。  
情潮来的太突然，雷狮都来不及用抑制剂给自己来一针，他挣扎着褪下外套和裤子，喘着粗气拽下了自己湿漉漉的内裤扔在了地上。衣柜里只要是安迷修的衣服都被他拿到了床上，昨天换掉还没来得及洗的衬衣被他抱在怀里嗅个不停，腿间裸露的性器流着腺液，滴在床单上留下深色的痕迹。  
大量的衣服被他围在身边就像一个温暖的巢穴，鼻尖萦绕着属于心上人淡淡的信息素，虽然不够多，却能暂时安慰自己。雷狮抱着衬衫裹上被子，试图让信息素消散的慢一点，后穴湿润的泛滥，肛周的嫩肉一缩一缩泛着淫靡的粉色，雷狮就是用手指伸进去抽插都只是隔靴搔痒，只会让肠液越流越多，让他更难受。  
好痒……好想要……最好粗大一点，而且最好是那个人的，那个有着绿色眼睛的人，只有他可以一点点填满自己的欲望。  
偏偏这个时候安迷修不在。  
生理泪水流满眼眶，意识模糊下他开始念起一个人的名字，要强如他这个时候也显得十分无助，没有alpha信息素的安抚，雷狮觉得自己的脑子都快要被烧坏了。

安迷修收到雷狮发来的消息的时候正坐在出租车上，来自雷狮的简短的几个字让安迷修一下子就慌了，让司机师傅尽可能的往快开，进了楼一路狂奔。  
他不得不着急，他怕雷狮又用抑制剂。  
在和他交往前的时候雷狮就有着轻微滥用抑制剂的倾向，他天生的要强和不顺从规则的性格让他无视了自己的性别和alpha一样的强势，一旦来了发情期就拼命的用抑制剂来压制自己，代价就是抑制剂的效用在他身上逐渐变的没有用，在和安迷修完成标记后更是作用微乎其微，发情期也没有固定的时间。大概这次是副作用堆在一起爆发了，来的突然让他们两个都猝不及防。  
现在是雷狮最需要他的时候，只有他才能帮雷狮。  
安迷修一开门就闻到了雷狮身上信息素的味道。卧室里的更是浓郁，推开门一看就看到了地上雷狮脱下来的衣服和满床的自己的衣服，被子鼓起来里面时不时还动一动，安迷修脱了外套走过去把被子掀开，看到雷狮的样子明显一愣。  
雷狮抱着自己的衬衣，头发被汗水浸湿了贴在脸上，紫色的眼睛朦胧能看见的只有情欲，自己的衣服凌乱不说，下半身更是什么都没穿。安迷修伸过手去摸了一手的湿，定睛一看那处的床单都有点湿了，雷狮的性器充血挺立，没有经过安抚，可怜的吐着腺液。  
更让安迷修理智断弦的是雷狮一直在小声念自己的名字，还会去蹭他的衣服，就像是在用行动来告诉安迷修雷狮想他了一样。  
安迷修有意无意的释放着自己的信息素，让雷狮的理智逐渐回了笼。他看着安迷修，缓了好久才看清安迷修的脸，挪了挪身体往他那边靠。  
“回来了？”  
“嗯，回来就急着赶回来了。”  
安迷修柔声说着把被子掀开一点，把雷狮揽过来拨开后颈的碎发舔着他有些发肿的腺体张嘴咬下，冷冽的信息素顺着犬齿一点点浸透雷狮的身体，雷狮从喉咙里发出一声舒服的叹息，喘息也不再是那么急促。  
安迷修松了口，雷狮重新抱住安迷修主动的舔吻，安迷修配合的把亲吻的主导交给了雷狮，自己则是手往下伸握住他的阴茎一直撸动，拇指熟练的碾过顶端，扣弄着不断吐水的马眼。  
雷狮舒服的腿都夹在了安迷修的腰上，亲吻的攻势也弱了下来，安迷修一下就勾住了雷狮柔软的舌尖，吮了几下勾住长驱直入，撸动性器的速度也越来越快，身体敏感的雷狮禁不住安迷修这么猛烈的抚慰，性器抖了抖就射出一股股白色的精液来，有的喷在了安迷修白色的衬衫上，留下了深色的痕迹。  
“哈啊……安迷修，你继续……”  
仅是一点射精的安慰明显对雷狮来说还是不够，他一边说着一边解开安迷修的裤子，手伸进去对着安迷修鼓起来的地方一通乱摸，扒掉内裤让硬的发烫的阴茎弹了出来。他低头看着安迷修胯间可观的性器下意识的舔舔嘴唇，他现在浑身上下都散发着渴望的气息，要不是安迷修还在和他做前戏，他雷狮现在就想安迷修肏进来让后穴都是他性器的形状。  
亲着亲着雷狮就重新倒在了床上，两个人身上的衣服所剩无几，雷狮的衬衫被解开扣子，露出里面挺翘的乳头，因为发情的缘故胸口微涨，手掌覆上去揉捏比平时的还要柔软一点。安迷修忍不住去用舌头舔，不时的吸吮还会用牙齿轻咬着往两边拉扯，舔的水声啧啧。  
没几轮下来两边的乳头又红又肿，乳晕变大乳交上还挂着亮晶晶的口水，雷狮被舔的不住低吟，身体实在太过敏感，要是安迷修再多玩一会，他就可以靠着乳头被玩到又一次高潮。  
雷狮不轻不重的咬了一口安迷修的耳朵厮磨着说：“你是有多喜欢玩这里……赶紧的我后面等着你肏呢……”  
他抬了抬腰，背过身去故意把腿张的更开抬起屁股去用后穴蹭安迷修的性器，穴口在柱身磨蹭的时候雷狮不免得发出满足的叹息。o的体质很可恨，可他又不得不承认现如今因为发情而浪荡不已发出呻吟还翘着屁股求欢的人是他自己。  
这是天性，他现在就想安迷修来和他做爱，最好又狠又粗暴。  
因为他想要他，想要他的alpha快一点满足自己。  
安迷修似乎是认定了雷狮一定会求他一样磨蹭着不进去，他用手扶着自己的东西在穴口蹭了好久，挺起的阴茎被流出来的肠液蹭湿，龟头又好几次都蹭开了穴口却又被安迷修抽出来，性器和穴口连着由肠液做成的线，在卧室的灯光下反射出来。  
满意了之后，安迷修扶着阴茎顶开雷狮湿软的穴口，将雷狮渴望了好久的性器送了进去。一进去甬道里的软肉就像是潮水一样涌上来裹紧安迷修的性器，龟头刚刚进入就像是吸着他让他不断往里去，安迷修爽的头皮都麻了，内穴湿软温热，像是进了温柔乡一样让他沉沦。  
他再也忍不住，放弃了温柔的样子，低吟着猛地挺胯把露出来的性器全都顶了进去。  
“啊……！靠，你慢……！”  
雷狮的呻吟一下子拔了高，前端的性器没有任何触碰仅仅是因为安迷修的深顶就再一次泄了精，因为安迷修顶的雷狮身体往前倾，有些甚至洒在了枕头上，安迷修伸手往前摸到雷狮的精液便往他的乳头上抹，还会将手指伸进雷狮的嘴里来玩他的舌尖，有些腥的味道被味蕾察觉到，平时都不会喜欢的东西现在却成了雷狮最欢迎的，转换成快感让他的大脑觉得快乐。  
安迷修从一开始就没有收力气，每一次抽插都是往深处顶，后入让他可以大开大合的肏他，让龟头进去碾压前列腺，然后深入进去顶着生殖腔的口抽插。雷狮后面分泌出来的淫液多的可以顺着大腿往下流，挺翘的臀肉也雷狮流出来的淫液，安迷修顶一次淫靡的交合声就会更大，伴随着水声还有雷狮从未压抑过的呻吟，时而低沉又时而高声，都带着独有的妩媚和淫荡。  
雷狮可以说是有些享受的在让安迷修在他的身体上攻略城池，他放的开，愿意主动把主导权交给安迷修让他为所欲为。从后入换成传统的正面位的时候两个人就像是从水里捞出来的一样，雷狮的信息素勾起了安迷修的本能，雷狮浑身上下都是牙印和吻痕。他腰下垫着安迷修给的枕头，身体唯一的支点是和安迷修结合的下身，他的alpha有着惊人的持久力，能让他一直在快感的巅峰上漂浮却不下降，胯间一片湿腻，光是靠后面他就被肏射了两次，而安迷修却是只有一次却不是内射。  
安迷修拨开雷狮湿漉漉的刘海，低头舔去他眼角的生理泪水，往下不停的亲吻嘴唇。接吻总会让雷狮安心，放下心里防线安迷修就会很容易趁机顶开他的生殖腔，每一次肏弄都让敏感的生殖腔打开一个小口，雷狮腰都软的使不上力气，他不想安迷修顶的太狠却下意识觉得这样的确舒服。  
安迷修则是摸准了雷狮食髓知味的身体，次次都会卡进生殖腔让他爽的失神。恍惚中即将爬上第三次高潮的他脑子里想的都是让安迷修射进去，用粘稠的精液灌满生殖腔，获得那最高的快乐。  
“我现在射进去会不会不大好……”安迷修拽过雷狮的手腕一边亲吻一边寻求雷狮的同意。  
询问中安迷修稍微退了退身，给雷狮一个可以反悔的机会，雷狮却夹紧了大腿自己往下吞吐着性器，发出粗喘。  
“我想你射进来，”他说，“你要让我满足。”  
得了雷狮的同意安迷修的力度越发迅猛，生殖腔被顶开一次雷狮就爽的浑身发颤，紧致的小口夹着安迷修的性器也让他闷哼出声，为了向那具好看的肉体索求更多而发起攻势。过量的快感不断的堆积，雷狮抱着安迷修胡乱在他脖子上胸口前咬下印记，身体紧绷到脚趾都蜷缩起来，安迷修的呼吸节奏也是乱的，他的气味笼罩在自己周围，雷狮忍不住去闻更多，他无比的渴望安迷修把他抱的更紧，实际上安迷修也的确这么做了。  
两人共同到了极限，微凉的精液喷洒在生殖腔湿热的内壁上逐渐灌满。雷狮紧紧抱着安迷修在他耳边发出有着哭腔的呜咽夹紧大腿接受着来自他的释放，胡言乱语中都是平时自己熟的不能在熟的三个字，安迷修则是扶着雷狮的后脑不住的亲吻侧脸和耳廓轻声呢喃着我在。  
幸福至极。

“你是不是在我出差的时候又用了抑制剂？”  
解决了雷狮颇为麻烦的发情，清理结束浑身干爽的两个人重新回到床上。安迷修终于找到了时机来质问他的omega，语气严肃又无奈。  
雷狮往回缩了缩身体把半张脸埋进被子里，这个动作在安迷修眼里看来有点心虚的意味，但看在雷狮刚解决掉身体问题还有点虚，安迷修也就没有太追问。他伸过手去揉了揉雷狮的腰，没再说什么。  
“……我又没办法，谁让你出差那么久。”  
这回心虚的成了安迷修，他尴尬的笑了一下抱紧了雷狮揉腰揉的卖力了一点。  
揉了一会他突然想起来：“刚才我射进去了……真的没问题吗？”  
发情期o的受孕率不得不让安迷修考虑这个问题，毕竟未婚先孕对他们两个都不太合适。如果真的会让雷狮怀孕的话，那求婚的计划就要提前了。  
安迷修在心里默默的想。  
雷狮听了安迷修说的眨了眨眼，打着哈欠往他怀里贴：“没事……受孕率高又不是一定就会有。”  
安迷修一脸愁容。  
“我打算换个工作，或者换个职位，最好是不会有长期出差的那种，”他说，“我比较想呆你身边，不然像今天这种情况以后还有怎么办。”  
雷狮撇撇嘴：“啰嗦，那会有这么多次。”  
安迷修皱了皱眉还想继续说，雷狮先他一步亲了一口堵住了他所有想说的话，看着安迷修没辙还带着点高兴的样子就心情愉悦，于是裹紧了被子闭上眼睛准备睡觉。  
“反正，如果真的有，生下来也不是什么坏事。”


End file.
